Suicide Chronicles Revised
by Blacknight1
Summary: Tale of how each digidestin takes his/her life. Dark. Also has music notes...
1. Matt

Hey a darker tune than my normality. But hey.  Oh yeah tryin this out at the top of each chapter there is a song that kinda goes along with the song.  If you have it great if not it's ok.

Break Stuff-Limp Bizcut

They say suicide clusters are a rarity.  They blame it on suicide pacts.  Those pacts usually fail. More the reason to show that suicide clusters aren't clusters.  There different suicides.  Different people.  Different problems.  This is the tale of the deaths of the Digi-Destin.

            When darkness surrounds a soul all light is blocked from other's view, yet light can still remain, until it becomes shadowed…. 

            'Was this it all comes to? Is there more than this? Is this the only way out?' Matt stood standing on the top of a skyscraper, pacing along the edge.  'Hell life isn't first-class sometimes but then it generally bounces back to normal.  But is normal really all that good?  Every day you go to school and work your ass off for what?  A partchment of paper with letters and numbers to tell you how much of an idiot you are? Then since school doesn't pay you have to go find a piece of shit job to have some sort of income because you flaming parents don't give you a damn allowance.' Matt flipped out a switch blade and began tossing it up in the air and catching it. 'But there was more to school than just laborious work and lectures, yeah there were other beings, like you. Most are dissimilar, some are akin, but still, few are empathetic. Fuck it, I know only one person that is empathetic.' His mind began to swirl with faces of his friends, those who were the closest to him. One face made him cringe and his blood chill.  He would never understand the heart. 'Love one second, hate the next. And what use is love anyway? Fuck it's nothing more than an excuse to be able to give into lust.  And then once the lust had evaporated, then what?  That 'excuse' disappears, and when it leaves it leaves pain, anger and torment.  It's all a lie, a bunch of fuckn' shit.'  "Fuck!" Matt yelled.  The switchblade had slit his finger open.  He let his blood drip to the concrete.  It trickled down his numb finger. There was a quiet pit-patter of the blood forming a puddle. He knew the sound well, just as the light dripped into a puddle of eternal darkness.  Some where in the city he heard the song "one of those days" blare over a car stereo. He tossed the switchblade into the traffic below him. 'Hell would the world even miss him if he was gone.  Yeah so what, I bring joy to a small group of people but will ever effect the world?  Who cares, we're all fucked anyway, the world will always be there.' He stared coldly into the world underneath his feet.  'Troubled times the world was in. The world would be thankful to be rid of one more negative teen.' He looked down on the city, and spread his arms.  'I always wanted to fly.' 


	2. Mimi

I choose-Offspring

Angels are a rare occurrences in the human life, fragile and beautiful…

The wind blew her hair across her face.  The sunset was dipping below the horizon of the Grand Canyon.  A dark haze hung around in the dusk air.  In this tranquil place there is unrest.  'They don't know anything.  They think they're right.' She looked away from the sunset. 'They're wrong, they're all wrong.'  A teardrop formed in her eye.  'I am not anorexic, I'm just on a diet' Mimi stood up and looked over the edge of the cliff.  'No one understands me at all.  I'm so fat and no one wants me to be skinny, that it.'  She closed her eyes.  'They will all look ugly compared to me when I'm skinny.'  She saw for a second that she was thinking unrationally, but then she remembered when Matt noticed something wrong. 

~Flashback~  

            "Mimi are you alright?"  Matt asked her.  He was leaning up against the wall in her room as she was laying practically asleep on her bed.  "What do you mean?"  She asked him.  He shifted uncomfortably. "A couple of weeks ago you were looking better than ever, and thinner.  I thought you were going on a diet for the hell of it but now…"  He trailed off.  Mimi opened her eyes and sat up.  "What about now, I'm still fat."  Matt walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.  "Mimi you're way too skinny.  Yesterday, when were dancing, it felt as though your stomach was caved in, and, I could feel your ribs."  He looked up at her.  "That's why I asked are you ok?"  An angry scowl came on her face.  "Not you too." She muttered under her breath.  She looked at him. "I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine, never been better."  "Mimi you don't eat! How could you be fine?"   She got up from the bed.  "Shut-up!! I eat!  I eat.  Damn why can't any of you people see that I'm fine? Oh my gosh this is a bunch of crap."  She turned to leave her room but Matt grabbed her arm.  "Mimi you need help……"

            She remembered slapping him and running out of the house.  'They know nothing, nothing about me and my feelings.'  She heard her mother's voice in the distance.  "Mimi!!"  Her voice traveled on the wind, and as the wind, it didn't effect Mimi.  She looked back at where the voice came from but she didn't care.  Not any more. Not about anything.  She looked back to the cliff edge.  Suddenly a voice popped up in her head.  "Mimi this is stupid!  Why don't you just admit you have a problem and have therapy."  Then another voice was heard, a louder, more dark voice.  "Don't listen to anyone!  If you go to a therapy house all they'll do is make you fat and ugly.  Then they'll ruin your reputation. They will never stop pestering you.  This is the only way." Mimi liked the good sense in the first voice but the second voice is stronger.  She walked up to the edge.  The wind blew her hair across her face, and she let it all go.  

The tear that had formed, had fallen, for and angel had left us.


End file.
